


New Games

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Emily takes a deep breath and hears dad call "GO!"





	

Emily takes a deep breath and hears dad call  
"GO!"  
She pushes herself forward with one arm extended in front of her, face down like she wants to find and grab an invisible line, the other arm behind her starting to move up and forward. She kicks her legs and her arm enters the water scooping it under her, pushing her forward. She starts to blow the air out of her lungs into the water switching arms and twisting at the hips to take a new breath. She falls into a pattern, stroke, stroke, breath, lunging forward with every pull of her arms and kick of her feet, muscles burning oxygen, no time for feeling cold. She feels the water rushing around her, tickling her, chasing her. She's faster than water, the water has nothing on her, but she's careful, water has no mercy, mercy is for the weak. Respect the water, keep calm, count your strokes, pace yourself. Breath, dive, turn and go back. She hears nothing over the splash of water, when she's submerged the sounds are muffled and all she can hear is the hum of water and her own heartbeat. She's almost there, just a few strokes, push hard, for the gold!  
"YES! Great job!" Dad is cheering as she grabs the edge of the pool. He reaches out for her and pulls her close to show her his watch, she's too small to reach the bottom with her feet.  
"See? Not your best lap but close, means you're getting stronger" She smiles and spots mom swimming on her back, arms moving slowly and gracefully over her body, floating on the surface letting the water support her back and rounded belly. Mom says swimming helps her relax and makes her back pains go away.  
Emily loves the water, the freedom of it. How she can go up or down, right or left, or just float on her back in silence watching the sunbeams reflect of the water playing on the ceiling.  
She lets go of her dad's shoulder and dives to swim underwater toward the edge of the pool. Bubbles are calling her.

Mulder is reaching out, taking Scully in his arms.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Much better" with one arm around his neck she lays back down on the water letting him support her weight.  
"All the lifeguards can't keep their eyes off you" he notes quietly.  
"No need. I've brought my own lifeguard with me"  
"You say the sweetest things Scully, especially that last time I remember, it was you who saved me from a watery grave" a smile plays around her lips at the memory "just when I thought we would never meet again"  
He leans in and she meets him half way in a not quite chaste kiss that sinks the heart of every man around.  
"I love you" he whispers as their lips part.  
"I love you too" she closes her eyes floating weightless, safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Mandatory Red Speedo fic.  
> I know Mulder is generally considered a runner, but it felt kind of discouraging to send a 6 year old on a run with her 6' dad.
> 
> Inspired by [ this article scan on tumblr ](http://scullytomymulderxfiles.tumblr.com/post/151164166654)


End file.
